Batman
|alias= Dark Knight Caped Crusader World's Greatest Detective Bat of Gotham Bat Vigilante |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Wayne Enterprises |family= Thomas Wayne (father) Martha Wayne (mother) |status= Alive |actor= Ben Affleck |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (unreleased) Suicide Squad (unreleased) Justice League Part One (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) Untitled Batman film (unreleased) }} Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises and a costumed and armored vigilante operating in Gotham City known as Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce ultimately became the vigilante Batman as an adult, beginning his crime fighting career 20 years before the alien invasion of General Zod. Over those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries. Biography Early Life When Bruce Wayne was a boy, he and his parents were having a family night out at a theatre in Gotham. On their way back to their car, they decided to take a short cut down an alley. However, Bruce's life was forever changed when he and his parents were mugged at gun point. The mugger then shot both Thomas and Martha, killing them in cold blood right before Bruce's eyes. Bruce was then raised by the Wayne Family butler Alfred Pennyworth however, the young boy was changed forever by their deaths. Bruce spent years travelling the globe learning skills such as martial arts, acrobatics, detective work, forensic science and engineering. He vowed to make sure no one else would go through the same tragedy he did as a child. Eventually, Bruce returned to Gotham City and became the hero/vigilante "The Batman", he also reclaimed control over his family company Wayne Enterprises. He spent over twenty years fighting crime in Gotham, during that time he encountered villains such as his archenemy The Joker, had taken a young sidekick named "Robin", and captured many criminals and metahumans, locking them away in prison or asylums, including every member of the Suicide Squadhttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=123365 Battle of Metropolis Bruce witnessed Superman and Zod's battle in Metropolis and watched in horror as Wayne Tower was incinerated by Zod's heat vision and collapsed. As everyone fled from the destruction, Bruce ran towards it and rescued a little girl from the falling debris, comforting her as he watched Superman angrily. ''Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Suicide Squad To be added ''Justice League Part One'' To be added Untitled Batman Movie To be added Personality Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: ' As a highly skilled and experienced vigilante, Batman is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave), and while not superhuman (making him the physically weakest member of the Justice League), he has an extremely muscular frame, making him immensely strong by human standards. *'Expert Combatant:' Batman is an extremely skilled combatant (on par with Wonder Woman), a very formidable master of a vast array of martial arts, with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals in Gotham City. With his skill, Batman can overpower even physically stronger opponents, like Killer Croc. In fact, Batman is the one who defeated most of the future Suicide Squad members (even the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot), having them placed behind bars in Belle Revehttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=123365. He would also mentor his ward Robin to become a highly skilled combatant in is own right. *'Expert Marksman:' Batman is a highly skilled marksman, always hurling his bataraangs and shooting his grappling gun with a high degree of accuracy. *'Stealth': Batman is a formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable, given his large muscular frame. *'Intimidation': Batman commands a very intimidating presence, and is able to instill terror into the hearts of Gotham's criminals (with Joker being one of the very few exceptions). Hence, Superman would initially go as far as to call him "a one-man reign of terror." *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture (notably branding a Gotham criminal with a bataraang) as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Indomitable Will:' Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's tremendous determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. Hence, even when Superman warned Batman to back off, and demonstrated his incredible might (by effortlessly damaging the Batmobile), Batman showed no signs of fear, and was as determined as ever to fight the mighty godlike alien. *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' Bruce is extremely intelligent, almost on par with Lex Luthor himself in that regard, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable Joker for years. Given his lack of superpowers, Batman often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. **'Detective Skills:' Batman is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Mechanical Aptitude': Batman is highly skilled in vehicles' operations, having personally built and over time improved upon his Batmobile. *'Expert Driver:' Batman is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies (most notably Joker and Harley Quinn) through the streets of Gotham on his Batmobile. *'Expert Pilot:' Batman is a highly skilled pilot, able to effectively fight Superman from within his Batwing. *'Expert Businessman': Bruce Wayne is a highly skilled businessman, helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and get more business partners. As a result, Bruce is well-respected in the business world. Weaknesses *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Batman's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, durability or metahuman powers, making him quite vulnerable to physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents, more so than any other Justice League member. Batman, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable batsuits, extremely formidable combat skills, highly advanced technological gadgets, and brilliant intellect. Equipment *'Batsuit:' highly durable protective suits and combat armor, used to compensate for Batman's lack of invulnerability. He wears a much more heavily armored version when confronting Superman. *'Batmobile:' an imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by Batman as a transportation, and a pursuit and capture vehicle, one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham. *'Batwing:' an aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by Batman against Superman. *'Batarang:' extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of Batman's symbol. Relationships Family *Thomas Wayne - father † *Martha Wayne - mother † *Alfred Pennyworth - guardian *Robin - ward and protegee † Allies *Alfred Pennyworth - Mentor, oldest and most trusted ally *Justice League **Superman - Enemy turned ally **Wonder Woman - Ally/Possible love interest **Aquaman **Flash **Cyborg **Green Lantern Enemies *Joker - Long-term Archnemesis *Lex Luthor *Amanda Waller *Doomsday *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag **Killer Croc - long-term enemy **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot - enemy possibly turned ally **Harley Quinn - long-term enemy **El Diablo **Slipknot **Katana Behind the scenes On August 23, 2013, Warner Bros. announced that Affleck had been cast as Batman. Beforehand numerous actors such as Josh Brolin, Joe Manganiello, Tyler Hoechlin, Richard Armitage, Wes Bentley, Jake Gyllenhaal and Orlando Bloom were considered for the part. Ben Affleck's casting initially caused somewhat of a controversy. According to producer Charles Roven, Batman is an extremely rough, physical person. Ben Affleck said that he identified with Batman's character in that they are both very angry people. Trivia A reference to Batman was shown during the final battle between Superman and General Zod. A poster can be seen that says "Keep Calm and Call Batman" in the central train station in Metropolis' CBD. A Wayne Enterprise satellite also appeared during Superman and Zod's fight. Gallery Brucey Boy.jpg Armored Batsuit.png Bat_673w3.jpg Bruce_Wayne.jpg Citadel_guardian.jpg Bruce.jpg Promotional images Ben Affleck as Batman first look.jpg|First look at Batman. Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice IMAX poster - Batman.png|IMAX poster Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Batman character poster.jpg First bat pic.jpg Batman ready for desert warfare.png|Batman gets ready for desert warfare. 2951834-batman.png|Dawn of Justice skin from Batman: Arkham Knight. Concept art Batsuit concept art.png|Standard Batsuit Armored Batsuit concept art.png|Armored Batsuit Batman NYCC concept art.png External links *Batman at the Batman Wiki. * Batman at the Batman Anthology Wiki. * Batman at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki. * Batman at the Beware the Batman Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League Part One Characters Category:Justice League Part Two Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Suicide Squad Characters Category:Upcoming Content